Rustled and Unclean
by Eleviel of LothLorien
Summary: When Cas shows up in Dean and Sam's motel room, begging Dean to help him clean up, Dean is a little skeptical at first, but reaps the rewards later.


The sound of rustling wings announced the arrival of Castiel.

Dean was used to it by then, not even jumping up from his place on the couch beside Sam. Just sort of swivelling his head to the side, taking in Cas' rumpled trench coat and blood stained suit, before turning back to the TV.

"Dean," Cas' deep and rumbly voice caused the man in question to roll his eyes, thump his feet onto the rickety coffee table and then sigh.

"What, Cas?"

"Can you help me clean up?" The Angel looked wary, his eyes darting around the room. They barely landed on one thing before they skittered off to glare at the next. It was almost as if he were nervous.

"Can't you just," Dean waved his hands at Cas, "Mojo it off? You're a freakin' Angel, I'm sure you have some sort of magical powers that would allow you to do all that." Dean was up off the couch now, staring at Cas, gulping softly. Seriously, could the Angel look any more dishevelled?

"Yes, but … I thought…" Cas glanced at Sam, who hadn't moved. "Never mind." His shoulders slumped and he hunched forward, dragging his feet on the way to the bathroom door. Just as he placed his hand on the cold brass doorknob did he feel the presence behind him.

"Fine," Dean growled. "But it better be fucking quick."

Cas smirked, "I can be quick."

* * *

"Shit, Cas! How do you _fucking _do that?!" Dean was pressed up against the door, his pants hanging loose around his feet and his underwear pushed down his thighs. His eyes were closed and he had his hands scrunched tight at his sides.

"Mrrmg ugnf schlopp guh." Cas mumbled around the cock in his mouth. He ran his hands up the insides of Dean's thighs, pushing the thin brown hairs back and forth. His head bobbed in between Dean's legs and he hummed slightly, letting the vibrations roll off his tongue and into the hot flesh of Dean's dick.

"Fuuuuuck," Dean groaned, the word stretched and needy. His hands came dangerously close to Cas' head, and he was tempted to just grab that dark, mussed, hair and push into the hot sweet cavern that was Castiel's mouth.

Cas pulled off with a slight pop, a string of saliva hanging from the blunt tip of Dean's cock to Cas' plump pink lips. "Would you like to hold onto me, Dean?" He licked a stripe along the side of Dean's throbbing flesh. "Would you like to hold my head in place whilst you fuck my mouth?" Cas kissed the head of Dean's cock before briefly taking it into his mouth. "You know what I don't have, Dean?" Cas took him in all the way down to the base this time, sucking ferociously until Dean's eyelids were fluttering.

He pulled all the way off and looked up at Dean through the thick lens of his eyelashes. "Answer me, Dean."

"Fuck, Cas! What don't you ha-a-ve? Please, just let me—ungf." Dean thumped his head against the door as Cas licked his way up Dean's abdomen, swirling his pointed tongue into Dean's belly button. And seriously, how could that be erotic? His tongue was in Dean's fucking _belly button_! But, oh God, nothing had ever felt better.

"A gag reflex." Cas whispered, just loud enough for Dean to hear but not so loud that he wouldn't have to strain.

"Oh fuck." Dean murmured before pushing his hands into Cas' dark hair and thrusting deeply into his mouth. His hips snapped forwards before Cas could mumble an encouragement, thrusting his thick and bulging cock down Cas' constricting throat.

It didn't take many more of these thrusts before Dean was spurting hot come all down his throat. And Cas, the bloody soldier, was swallowing around him. Just taking it in, gulp after gulp, sucking Dean dry with the power of his celestial being.

Finally, when he was done, Dean slumped against the door, sliding down to the floor and pulling Cas into his arms. He rested his head against the Angel's and kissed the top before closing his eyes.

It wasn't until he opened them again a few minutes later that he noticed the straining bulge in Cas' pants. Without consultation of the Angel lying next to him, he pressed the palm of his hand against it. He stifled Cas' gasp with a hard kiss when the man looked up at Dean, and then smirked when Cas' eyes flashed wide.

"Dean," He gasped, those bright blue beauties darkening with lust. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't get off." Dean said, shrugging a little and then smiling in such a way that Cas arched up into his hand.

"Fuck, Dean," Cas whined in his ear, biting at the shell, and if Dean had been a teenager he would _definitely _be hard again.

"Mm hmm…" Dean hummed as he slid his hand inside Cas' trousers and grabbed the long dick resting there. He felt Cas strain under him, his arms coming around to hold onto Dean's back, fingers digging into the clothed flesh. "You're gonna come so hard." Dean mumbled into Cas' throat as he sucked lightly on the flesh there. "Come for me, Cas. Right no—"

"Fu-uu-u-uuu-ck." Cas moaned as he spurted into his own pants and – more importantly – Dean's hand. He slumped against the righteous man, and closed his fluttering eyes.

"No, no, no. Don't you fall asleep on me." Dean said, reaching up to the sink to grab a washcloth.

"Why not?" Cas questioned, rubbing his nose into the hollow where Dean's neck connected to his body.

"Because we need to get cleaned, and Sam is probably wondering where we are; this _was _meant to be quick." Dean pointed out, cleaning off his hand before moving towards Cas' come-soaked pants.

"Don't bother." The Angel kissed Dean's neck and then was standing, his suit clean and pristine and his trench coat in place. "My 'mojo' works just fine."

"You bastard," Dean said with a grin, grabbing Cas' outstretched hand and opening the door.

They walked out of the bathroom grinning at each other, only to come face to face with a fucking sasquatch.

"Shit," Dean muttered, his eyes falling to study the patterns of the eighties-themes carpet. "Sam it's not what it—"

"I don't care, Dean, really. Just could you… next time…" Sam leaned in close to Dean, glancing nervously at Cas who was standing by the window, looking out at his surroundings. "…be a little quieter? Just a little. That's all I'm asking."

Dean turned red, rubbed his hand across the back of his neck in that nervous gesture that Cas loved oh so much. "Yeah, Sam." He said. "We can be a little quieter next time." He glanced up at his baby brother and then walked over to the gorgeous Angel who had gasped at the phrase 'next time'. Dean grabbed Cas' hand, whispered in the dark-haired man's ear and then said to Sam, "If you need the quiet, we'll go someplace else." With that he smirked, squeezed the hand in his grasp, and then disappeared.

The sound of rustling wings announcing the departure of Dean and Castiel.


End file.
